Bahl Schwarzejäger
''"...." '' History The Isle of Black Moon was the home of Bahl, raised under the family name of Schwarzejäger, the life of a warrior set out for him before his birth. Religion came later into his life, often plagued of dreams of Wolves covered in shadows, bringing him closer to the Ravager in spirit. The tenants of the faith pleasing him greatly, already someone who followed the law of survival of the fittest. Throughout the remainder of his life he would become an accomplished ranger, although strangely going through animal companion after companion, no one creature seeming to satisfy him. 5 years ago, on a hunt into the Black Jungle he came upon a strange cave, alive with shadow, the light of his torch barely seeming to show the way through. Inside laying clutched between a pair of stalagmites was a black stone, as large as his torso. Not one to let a rare find pass him by, and seeing it as a sign of favor from the Ravager, the would-be ranger brought the stone back to his mansion, placing it in his room, above his mantle piece. During the night, he was again visited by strange dreams; A great winged beast wreathed in shadow, swooping down upon him, just barely changing itself into a wolf before landing before him. Waking up in the night he saw the great wolf above him. Making a connection almost instantly, only vaguely aware of the greater beast hidden behind the wolfen pupils. It was only 2 years ago in another expedition into the Black Jungle when the two were hunting a Young Green Dragon that he found the true power of his shadowy companion. The rest of his group had been killed or severely wounded, or unable to keep up with the mounted duo. When the Green Wyrm leaped from the surrounding forest knocking him off of Schwarz readying a blast of acid at the mithril clad hunter, only to be bitten by a great umbral jaw, and met with a paler green light, falling dead. At first filled with fear, but then power as he felt the bond between the two grow even stronger then before, knowing their mutual strength would only be empowered further, two parts of the same whole. Survival of the fittest was a Law he knew very well, when his Father aspiring to be a Pack-Lord partook in the yearly Tournament for the position of the same name only to be slain brutally in a fight between Pack-Lord Aspirants at the corpse of a Luperi Alpha. Seeing the man fall filled him with nothing but disappointment, and annoyance. Knowing that preparations were to be made for the inevitable vie for power on the Isle , a grab which he would come out on top of, thanks to the strength of his Great 'Wolf' and loyal subjects. Hearing of war to the west he wishes to journey there, if only to see what manner of strange beast he could find, enslave, or hunt. Great Black wolf at his side. Upon leaving Amaria, he found himself in the city of Osirian. Travelling through the city, with no knowledge of it's languages or speech he ended up seeing a man of incredible misfortune, Along with some adventurers he would meet there, a local celebrity, a small ice princess, and the leader of the hunters guild in Haven. Finding the man interesting although a bit too technical for his own tastes he followed him for a short time as they appeared to walk throughout the city meeting a man who had worse fortune then a slave that had just tried to escape their master. 'Prufuck' the man was called, if he remembered correctly. Less a ''man ''than what appeared to be a ball of curses and terror made flesh, his osirian value was calculated not on his worth (which seemed to span into a country-filling debt) but the page of his lifetimes which seemed to go on for what could only be an eternity of misery. An attempt was made to free the man, but all of this seemed vain and impossible. Shortly after he was called as a jury member in the city presiding over the strange case of a forever ressurecting dawrf druid who had apparently stolen from an elven assasin(?). The city although filled with vibrant life, had clear rules to him: Gold was power. He hopes to one day visit again, this time ready with the coin needed to explore the city. A short time after, interested in Justin Tyne 'Hunters Guild' he joined, hiding his dragon's identity labeling him as just a Dire Wolf in the application for entry to the guild. He was accepted with open arm's, which was odd for him. Not many would openly accept him in this strange land if they knew who he was afterall. Although introductions were cut short as the newly found group were quickly off to hunt what could only be described as dinosaur pickles Silverwatch Initially joining a excavation to slay a dragon, was led into a cavern filled with ghosts. And unceremoniously slain; Only to be resurrected by a band of Dwarves, after returning to Haven with mixed feelings on being saved by Dwarves, and being chastised by Schwarz for a majority of the trip was immediately brought into the fray of the Silverwatch conflict, meeting Godfrey for the first time. Sent into scout the orb of darkness covering the ravaged city, upon entering and being joined with various members of the hunter's guild. All was well, thanks to Godfreys efforts to conceal them from undead, until all four generals appeared, only barely escaping with his recently extinguished life he evacuated along with a Paladin from Luperion he had met during the scouting, one named Nineal. During his stay in Haven he had met a paladin named Scharp, one he recognized from his time in the dragons cave (which he later realized was a linnorm) after a brief chat with the 'simpleton' Continuing into more expeditions against Silverwatch encountering a group of undead gunman and swiftly clearing them out. An odd presence was felt during the battle, and suddenly he found himself locked in combat with an undead in a basement. Trapped within, the creature constantly draining his life, only managing to escape due to intervention from his Wolf, the umbra dragon hidden in lupine form. Open exiting only to find his fellow adventurers thoroughly beaten and beseiged, he waited for the enemy to come. Imbros, the Dark Elf was a creature of great might. And the combat that proceeded was deadly, only managing to trap him in a gravity elemental before he escaped trying to get away. With Justin summoning soul hunting creatures and a sudden draconic appearance from Schwarz they were finally able to pin him down. Just as they were able too however the group was assaulted by all 4 generals causing a hasty retreat, in which Imbros escaped. Appearance His hair has become unkempt and long flowing over the past few months. He has a penchant for Mithril, as the material is good for slaying all manner of monstrous beast and creature or taming any he may happen across. His noticeably draconic pupils are just barely inhuman, slightly serpentine pupils accentuated with a yellowy gold, matching his wolves. He carries a bastard sword at his hip on either side. In his appearance as the Horseman Pestilence his armor is so stained to appear blackened, flowing acid usually indicating the presence of some type of emotion within him. His voice adopts a more gravelly tone as the corrosive fluid within him flows throughout his body. A palpable aura of undeath seems to surround him just as much as the other horseman, burning at the desire to heal others just as much as his acid. His visage as the Champion of Charon was dark and bleak. Cloaked in an armored coat of Maloglashium with a fiery glowing red eye. A scythe as dark as the globe of Silver-Watch before it's re-lighting. The dragon he rode then was a roiling glow of negative energy, taken form only by the Black Dragon Hide armor that seemed to bind it together. A skull mask covered his face Personality At one time and overly proud and zealous patriot of Luperion, death has seemed to quiet him. His first death, in the cave showed him that power truly was everything. His second death at the hands of Dresmorlins manipulations of his shadowy caused him to face his own baser desires to kill, only accentuated by the daemons possessions, and though manipulated he felt little guilt. His final death before being turned into a grave knight has made him incredibly calm, but prone to violent bursts of rage at whoever seems to draw his ire. What was once a need to dominate his country seems to be split between serving Caylixia and serving himself. Upon meeting Vassago in the forests of Warforge, only to realize that it was Charon with whom he made the deal he was baptized as his Champion entered into the River Styx, and was never the same again. His time as the Rider left him only with his unholy mission: Slay and turn any living that entered Silver-Watch. Allies Tae'Lana - Currently his Lord, Queen of Caylixia Four Horsemen - Although having literal experience with them as of yet, feels an unconcious comraderie. Scharp Thompson - An incredibly effective albeit ridiculously drunk and/or gambling addicted paladin. 'The Hunters Guild' - Still having some association, although he is barred from Haven now he looks to open his own branch. Enemies Scharp Thompson - At the scene of everyone of his deaths, tantamount to being a harbinger of death for the ranger at this point. A Haven Detective who had captured and tortured him with the threat of dismemberment Has a hatred for elves unless they've proven themselves useful. Haven Police Department Aspirations Create a hunting association in the continent of Amaria. Similar to most Luperion Nobles, hunt upon the Isle of Beasts and kill the King of Beasts. Now has a desire to protect and conquer for the glory of Calyixia None Category:PvP Active Category:Player Characters